Pikazilla's Diaries
by Pikazilla
Summary: Just a few 'fun' journal entries I made from my game. GO READ IT.
1. Intro

Welcome to Pikazilla's journal entries. This is my 'real life' experience on my singleplayer Minecraft server 'Hotel Mario and Luigi'. All entries are directly from my in-game journal. If I get enough attention for this 'fanfiction', I will continue adding more diaries and show my images on my Deviantart account.

It should be noted that I JUST got this game; yes it took me years before I bought Minecraft. Why? Cause I didn't know you had to buy it online and I feared that it would be too addictive for me (which explains my first book's title).

If any entries are in boxes [], that is a later edit of the page, and any comments I made later on about this entry. For instance, if i made a comment like- "Whisps aren't that bad" and then you see [OH GOD WHY DID I THINK THAT?], the boxed comment was made weeks after my earlier comment.

The character I use for minecraft is technically just my name- Pikazilla1956. However if you want a more fictional character, I did make a large fortress in the desert. So you can call my character "Talibanny Timmy". Yay, opium farms and anti-americanism (note I am American but OH BOY is my nation screwy! But I'm not intentionally trying to be offensive. NATO might be evil, but Taliban are fucked up. If you are uncomfortable with Talibanny, then call me 'Spider-Bat-Man')

Any other questions you have, you can mention in my reviews and I might answer them in my journal.


	2. Book 1- The Addiction Begins

yay i got a book 11/24/12.

i recently lost my stuff by getting killed 3 times in a row by zombies and maybe a creeper or skeleton.

now i'm just restocking on supplies.

got 3 bases right now,

1- my base, a bunker bordering the tundra and ocean.

2- a nearby mine by a bay, near the bay are my cotton docks.

3- a deserted desert island with my sugarcane farm on the other shore (linked by a bridge). The island is the only place with alot of sand for me.

There is a jungle to the east of base 1, but i see no real point going there.

I will try to find cows, make a farm and look for flatlands.

I just had my taste of rotten zombie flesh, as i was too famished to try anything else (no srly, there is NOTHING to eat, my wheat farm is still young). And eating it i felt a sensation to eat the flesh of big tittied female teenagers- zombie virus! Milk cured it. huh... milk cures the Zombie Virus. I have found the ultimate medicine, and it is fresh cow milk. WHAT.

I somehow cannot attract the pigs or chicken (I was using wheat, didn't know about the carrots) yet i have a sheep farm. Also a Zombie was carrying iron... huh...

WHY I HATE CREEPERS

it's not that they are quiet

it's not their destructive offense

it's how they DESTORY MY SHIT.

My sheep gates were half destroyed by a creeper, and i think some of the sheep died in the blast. Took me forever to rally them back. And MY DOORWAY was half destroyed. It made a lovely sunroof, but i am still pissed from the extra work i have to do.


	3. book1-ch2

11/25/12

I found an island of ducks yesterday and went on the other side of the map because I CAN. while there, i was low on wood and desperatley looking for a tree (there was like only 2 on the entire coast)

Yes

I was on my boat and those creepy ass squids colided and sank my boats- they are officially the creepers of the sea.

[now] stranded on the mountainside, i faced large armies of mobs before finding a cave. I tried going through it but instead i fell down a hole and found a huge cavern. Now [although] I have many mines [already,] but this had emeralds and rich in resources. But i tried getting out so i dug a tunnel. According to the map, i was digging an aquatic mine UNDER THE OCEAN. I was asking for the ocean to drown me so i could find a wayout [through the ceiling hole or just so I can fucking die] but instead i ran out of picks. I was desperate to leave but i got lit on fire by a lava waterfall and burned to death outside the pool. Luckily I BOLTED back and got my stuff back, but without a pick i wasted all my dirt and rock to build a bridge out.

I felt some connection to this shithole hole, so i decided to make my 4th base there. I plan to mine the area cause i saw some emeralds, but i am looking for melons and pumpkins.

Also i want to plant birch trees cause i love birchbeer. [I don't know if birch trees and birch beer are related, I hope so]


	4. book1-ch3

11/26/12

got a pig farm, sort of. I don't know how to breed them and they took FOREVER to stay in the gates. Derpy pigs. [derpy hooves]

Outside navigating the bay and jungles in the northeast, very little happened today. I did make a cow farm but it is far away from home. And i did plant some birch trees, but overall i got very little from this day. [except for this…]

ZOMG ENDERMEN SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME.

ps- do not look up enderwoman. Don't do it. [don't you dare. Don't! DOOOOOOOOOOOONT! Don't mudah fukhar]


	5. b1-ch4

11/27/12

made a journey up the north west part of my map where i sailed up a river. i will call it Cow River cause holy shit are there alot of cows on there. I also found my first pumpkins. After sailing for what seemed like forever I made it to the west coast and sailed along. I returned to my mountain base [Shithole Mountain] where i only had the time to build some stairs before getting ambushed by 3 skeletons and a carrot eating zombie.

I decide to name my bases for future references. Hopefully i will make signs for them. [nope, still haven't done that yet]

1- Animal Farm, for the irony of it. [it's a book, and animated film, and the remake is a Babe ripoff]

2- Cotton Cove, for the cotton dock and loads of sheep. Also called Cotton Bay. [located half a minute south of Animal Farm, very big lake and steep cliffsides]

3- Zombie Survival Island, the best place for sand and anti-zombie bunkers. Just close the mine door and disable the bridge in times of apocolapse [a few miles southwest from Animal Farm, very small island].

4- Shithole Mine [or Shithole mountain and the] Aquatic Mine (Like the Knuckles Rap Song)


	6. b1-ch5

11/30/12

Cant remember much before this, just

1-found meleon seeds in a chest

2- chreepers attacking in 3s

3- found a cavern in the Aquatic Mines

Otherwise today i got killed by a creeper, i farmed alot, and i am making a second farm on the mountain top, where i pootis a waterfall. [god, I must have been high or something when making this entry]


	7. b1-ch6

12/1/12

I found a good spot for a halfway point for the aquatic mine. I shall call it... uh... the Bat-Spider Cave.

I am setting up my desert castle (which took me forever for me to find the tunnel linking it). I will link it to my other bases via the tunnels, if possible.

Zombie Island

Animal Farm

Cotton Bay

are the only bases left to connect.

[bases Spider-Bat Cave and Shithole Mountain were connected at this time]


	8. b1-ch7

12/2/12

Just connected the underground Aquatic Mine tunnels with my base at Cotton Bay. NOTE- The tunnel is on top of the mountain and is connected by a cobblestone bridge.

Also, Zombie Potatoes.

And my desert castle has the walls up but the roof is half done. It will take a long time to finish completely.

[forgot to mention, I found a desert so I began building a castle around this time. I drew the outlines and defense systems on paper, preparing myself from any greifing players and mobs]


	9. b1-ch8

12/4/12

While trying to connect my Zombie Island tunnel to my Cotton Cove tunnel, i fell into lava while TRANSPORTING JEMS AND GOLD. So I will put the tunneling off for thursday. Tomarrow I will focus on resuplying, rebuilding my main map and the castle. [actually I never have completed that map, and now I'm so paranoid that I refuse to bring it. Note to self- make copies so I can use the maps]

And then I will use my north/south tunnel of Cotton Cove and make a small map to pinpoint where i need to connect the two tunnels [with the east/west tunnel]. WATCH OUT FOR LAVA. [can't stress that enough]


	10. b1-end ch9

12/5/12

Got killed by lava in the same place again. I will call that area linking Cotton Cove and Zombie Island- "Cursed Caverns"

Well i may mine closer to my castle base, meaning i might ignore my other bases for a while [that's exactly what happened]. So I will publish this diary and [hopefully] make new ones for the future (cause there are no cows near the castle to give me new leather.)

[hey look at that, this book is published! 8DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDdd]


End file.
